warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot
Welkom bij deel 2 van "Reis van de Sterren" door Hulstlicht en Avondpoot! We wensen je erg veel leesplezier, en moedigen je aan om door te lezen! Schrijf een reactie onderaan deze pagina waarin je verteld hoe je dit deel vond. Hoofdstuk 1: Zwaluwpoot ''Geschreven door Avondpoot'' "Laten we de rivier volgen." Zwaluwpoot zwaaide met haar staart richting de stroom die via de bergen omlaagstroomde."Ik hoorde wat SchaduwClankatten mompelen over bergen tijdens de Grote Vergadering. Het lijkt me het meest logische dat ze voorbij de bergen trekken." Veerpoot miauwde instemmend."Hier zie ik ook nog pootstappen in de modder staan. Hoogstens zes katten. En daartussen..." ze boog zich naar voren en besnuffelde de afdrukken in de grond."Kittenpoten. Muiskit is écht achter hen aangegaan!" ze trok zich bezorgd terug van de sporen."We moeten hem zo gauw mogelijk vinden." zei Vuurpoot. Distelpoot knikte. Terwijl de vier leerlingen hun pad verderzetten en rustig met elkaar praatten, zorgde Zwaluwpoot ervoor altijd een oogje op de hoge kliffen en pieken te letten die in de verte zichtbaar werden. Ze hebben nog niet veel geleerd in hun twee manen training. ''Dacht ze bezorgd. ''Hoe kunnen ze ooit met gemak overleven? Ik ga ze zelf moeten trainen als ik wat rust wil hebben tijdens deze reis. Het laatste wat we nodig hebben is een oververmoeide kat. ''Haar ogen flitsten van rots tot rots, tussen bomen en struiken en over het pad. Veerpoot kwam naast haar lopen."Nieuws?" vroeg ze."Haviknesten in het noorden voor ons." mompelde ze."Meest linkse rotspiek." Ze draaide zich om."Prooiresten met adelaarsgeur op de weg. Die vogels kunnen een volwassen kat met gemak wegdragen." Veerpoot fronstte bezorgd."Donderpad in het oosten. Geur blaast mee op de bries. Woud achter de bergen, zo te zien ook een goede hoeveelheid water. Ik denk aan een rivierstelsel in de bergketen. Daar zouden we normaal gezien Muiskit en de SchaduwClankatten kunnen inhalen." Veerpoot knikte en liep terug naar haar vrienden om het te melden. Zwaluwpoot bleef rondgluren. Opeens flitste er een donkere schaduw over hen heen."Verstop jullie!" snauwde Zwaluwpoot."Nu!!!" Vuurpoot en Distelpoot knipperden verbaast met hun ogen. Opeens klonk er een gil; Veerpoot, die achteraan liep, was aangevallen door een vrij kleine havik die naar haar graaide met zijn klauwen. Uiteindelijk wist hij haar te grijpen. Zonder aarzelen besprong Zwaluwpoot de havik, terwijl ze zoveel mogelijk veren uitrukte en in zijn vleugels beet. Door het gewicht moest de havik wel zakken, en toen hij op de grond viel besprongen allevier de leerlingen hem."Dat zal je leren Veerpoot pijn te doen!" grauwde Distelpoot."Gaat het?" vroeg Vuurpoot."Ja..." zei Veerpoot, een beetje bibberig."Dit is maar het begin van alle gevaren." gromde Zwaluwpoot."Volgende keer een beetje sneller actie nemen wanneer ik zeg dat jullie je moeten verstoppen." Wanneer de lucht goudkleurig werd en de schaduwen langer, besloten de vier vrienden om een plek te zoeken om te slapen. Na een tijdje speuren vond Veerpoot een ideale plaats; een geul in de rotsen. Het was een kleine spleet, maar ze konden er net door. Aan het uiteinde bevond zich een kleine grot, die te zien zou zijn vanop de rotsen als er geen struiken en bomen over gegroeid waren. Zo leek hun dak net op dat van het leerlingenhol. Gelukkig groeide er veel mos aan de wanden, dus trokken de leerlingen zoveel als ze wilden uit en gingen ze er op liggen. Dicht tegen elkaar, want het kon barkoud zijn in de bergen."Laten we hopen dat het niet sneeuwt..." fluisterde Veerpoot angstig. Vuurpoot bromde instemmend."Dat overleeft Muiskit nooit." mompelde Distelpoot."Gelukkig hebben de oudsten hem verteld over de bergen en haar gevaren, en Muiskit is erg slim. Ik weet zeker dat hij op havikken en adelaars gelet zal hebben, en hij vind vast wel een plekje wanneer er een sneeuwstorm op komst is. Maar hoe eerder we hem vinden, hoe beter!" zei Zwaluwpoot. De leerlingen tongden een tijdje samen, en wanneer ze allemaal brandschoon waren, rolden ze zich tegen elkaar op, starend naar de steeds helder wordende sterrenhemel door het dak."Hé Veerpoot, denk je dat de SterrenClan hier ook jaagt?" vroeg Distelpoot fluisterend."Nu wel." snorde de zilveren leerling met gloeiende ogen."Wij zijn hier, en waar wij zijn, is de SterrenClan." ze verstopte haar snoet onder haar poten en even later vertraagde haar ademhaling. Na haar viel Distelpoot in slaap, en kort daarna Vuurpoot. Maar Zwaluwpoot kon niet slapen. Ze lag een hele tijd te woelen, maar uiteindelijk wist ze toch de slaap te vatten. Ze werd heel vroeg in de ochtend wakker. De eerste bleke boord was nauwelijks verschenen aan de horizon, en daarom ging ze jagen voor hen allen. Toen ze terug kwam in het hol sliepen alledrie haar vrienden nog, maar zij zag al eerste tekenen van beweging in de hoop vacht die Veerpoot en Distelpoot moest voorstellen. Ze legde de drie muizen en een haas op de grond."Etenstijd!" riep ze opgewekt. De andere drie leerlingen werden goedgehumeurd wakker door de geur van verse prooi, en even later aten ze met z'n allen van de versgedode dieren."Ik vraag me af of het nog zal sneeuwen." peinsde Distelpoot."De lucht is zo grauw en grijs, en de wolken gaan heel snel voorbij." Vuurpoot rekte zich uit en likte zijn lippen."Laten we hopen van niet." morde hij voor hij de grot uitliep."En laten we ook nog maar eens goed verderstappen vandaag! Ik ben niet van plan de hele reis te maken die de SchaduwClankatten maken, weet je." Hoofdstuk 2: Distelpoot ''Geschreven door Hulstlicht Toen de leerlingen klaar waren met eten gingen ze verder met hun zoektocht naar Muiskit. De lucht was koud en kil. De stenige gronden deden pijn aan Distelpoot’s poten en er waren overal wel roofvogels die op de loer stonden. Distelpoot genoot van elke zonnestraal die op zijn pels terecht kwam. Hij had medelijden met Veerpoot. Zij had de bleekste vacht van allemaal dus pikte zij de minste zon op. Zwaluwpoot liep voorop met al haar zintuigen op scherp. Vuurpoot liep achteraan en keek af en toe angstig over zijn schouder. Ze wisten niet hoe ver Muiskit was en ze wisten ook niet of hij de Schaduwclankatten had bereikt. “Als de Schaduwclankatten door hebben dat Muiskit hen volgt, wat zouden ze dan met hem doen?”, vroeg Distelpoot aan Zwaluwpoot die het beste wist wat er in krijgers hun hoofden rond gaat. “Ik weet het niet maar ik hoop dat ze hem meenemen of op hem passen.”, zuchtte Zwaluwpoot en keek onzeker voor zich uit. Na een lange tijd wandelen waren ze een klein poeltje tegen gekomen met helder water. “Laten we hier anders even stoppen.”, stelde Vuurpoot voor. “We kunnen nog niet stoppen!”, riep Zwaluwpoot uit. “We moeten eerst Muiskit vinden.” Veerpoot trippelde naar haar vriendin toe en legde haar het zwijgen op met haar staart. “We zullen hem vinden, maar wat heeft Muiskit aan vier uitgeputte leerlingen?”, mauwde ze en keek haar vriendin recht in haar groene ogen aan. Zwaluwpoot zuchtte en ging zitten om zichzelf te wassen. “Ik kan me anders even in dat water gaan wassen”, dacht Distelpoot die naar het kleine poeltje keek. Hij plonsde erin maar sprong er meteen weer uit toen hij merkte dat het water ijskoud was. “Brr”, zei hij klappertandend. Vuurpoot keek zijn vriend geamuseerd aan. Veerpoot en Zwaluwpoot gingen jagen terwijl Vuurpoot Distelpoot weer warm maakte. Distelpoot zag dat Vuurpoot's zoolkussentje geschaafd was. Nadat Distelpoot het weer lekker warm en droog had begon hij Vuurpoot’s zoolkussentje te verzorgen. Terwijl Distelpoot zijn vriend aan het wassen was hoorde hij een enorme kreet. Hij keek geschrokken op en rende de richting uit waar het vandaan kwam. Er was verder een enorme kloof waar het gejammer vandaan kwam. Distelpoot en Vuurpoot stormde erop af. Hun ogen stonden vol verbazing toen ze zagen dat Veerpoot aan de kloof zat te bungelen. “Help!”, schreeuwde ze. Distelpoot rekte zicht de kloof in en Vuurpoot hield hem stevig vast. Distelpoot pakte Veerpoot's nekvel en trok haar omhoog. Veerpoot zat stokstijf op de rand van de kloof. Zwaluwpoot kwam net aanrennen. “Wat is er gebeurd?”, vroeg ze bezorgd toen ze Veerpoot zag. “Veerpoot was bijna de kloof in gestort maar ik en Distelpoot hadden haar nog net kunnen redden”, zei Vuurpoot. “Dank je”, zei Veerpoot en gaf een lik over de koppen van de twee katers. Distelpoot zat verstijfd toe te kijken hoe Veerpoot en Zwaluwpoot hun prooi verzamelden. “Veerpoot was al bijna dood en we zijn nog maar net in de bergen”, dacht hij en keek bezorgd om zich heen. Ze liepen met z'n vieren terug naar de kleine poel en aten de prooi op die Zwaluwpoot en Veerpoot hadden gevangen. Nadat ze hun buikje rond hadden gegeten gingen ze verder met hun zoektocht. De zon begon onder te gaan en de eerste sterren verschenen. “Ik kan geen stap meer zetten”, zei Distelpoot vermoeid. “Gaan we niet een slaapplaats zoeken om de nacht door te brengen?” Iedereen knikte en keek rond naar een eventuele slaapplaats. Zwaluwpoot vond een kleine grot waar iedereen in paste. Iedereen verzamelde wat mos en maakte ene zacht bedje. Distelpoot kon de slaap niet meer aan en rolde zicht op in zijn nest. De maan stond op zijn hoogste punt en het licht van de sterren scheen op de grot. Distelpoot werd wakker van Veerpoot die stilletjes naar buiten sloop. Ze ging op een rots zitten en keek naar de sterren. Het licht van de sterren deed haar vacht vlammen. Distelpoot keek vermoeid op. Hij ging naar Veerpoot en kwam naast haar liggen. Hij gaf haar een troostende duw met zijn hoofd. “De sterren zijn hier anders”, mompelde Veerpoot. Distelpoot keek zijn nicht verbaast aan. “Ze schijnen anders dan ze thuis doen.” Distelpoot schrok van de stem hoe Veerpoot het vertelde. “Wat bedoelt ze daarmee?”, dacht Distelpoot die in de ijzige blik keek van Veerpoot. Hij keek haar aan maar kon geen enkele emotie zien bij haar. Distelpoot volgde de blik van Veerpoot naar vier sterren die meer licht gaven dan de andere. Distelpoot’s verbaasdheid sloeg over in nieuwsgierigheid. Distelpoot wou Veerpoot weer terug wenken naar haar nest maar twijfelde. Hij liet Veerpoot achter en ging weer terug naar zijn eigen nest. Distelpoot gaf nog een laatste blik aan Veerpoot en rolde zicht naast Zwaluwpoot op. De volgende ochtend waren Zwaluwpoot en Vuurpoot gaan jagen. Distelpoot keek zijn vriend dankbaar aan toen hij een wollige muis voor zijn neus legde. “Morgen is het mijn beurt om te jagen”, zei Distelpoot met een mondvol muis. Vuurpoot begon te snorren. “We kunnen vandaag eens kijken of dat we iets van de geuren van Muiskit kunnen vinden”, zei Zwaluwpoot. Distelpoot mompelde instemmend. De eerste zonnestralen drongen de grot binnen. Zwaluwpoot drong als eerste de grot uit. “Nu de roofvogels nog slapen moeten we zo veel mogelijk afstand leggen”, zei Zwaluwpoot. Distelpoot was blij met een zus zoals Zwaluwpoot. Ze kon de leiding nemen wanneer alle hoop was verdwenen of wanneer niemand anders dat kon. Ze gingen weer op pad en al snel deden de zoolkussentjes van Distelpoot pijn door de stenen grond. De zon stond al hoog en de roofvogels begonnen jacht te maken. Tot nu toe wisten de leerlingen afstand te nemen van de vogels maar het zou niet lang duren voordat ze hen te pakken kregen. De leerlingen moesten een zware klim naar boven doen en kwamen vermoeid boven. “Ik weet niet of we hem nog gaan vinden”, zei Veerpoot die verdrietig rondkeek. Distelpoot's haren kwamen omhoog. “We zullen hem vinden, al is dat het laatste wat ik doe”, siste Distelpoot. Veerpoot deinsde achteruit van de woede die van Distelpoot kwam. “Sorry Veerpoot ik ben gewoon bang dat je gelijk hebt”, zei hij en plofte neer op de grond. Het was ondertussen al avond en de horizon begon rood te kleuren. Distelpoot’s moed zonk hem in de poten toen de nacht langzaam tevoorschijn kwam. Vuurpoot en Veerpoot keken hem vol medeleven aan. De laatste zonnestralen verdwenen en Distelpoot wou net voorstellen een slaapplek te gaan zoeken toen hij de stem van zijn zus hoorde: “Jongens, ik heb de geur van Muiskit gevonden.” Hoofdstuk 3: Vuurpoot ''Geschreven door Avondpoot'' Vuurpoot sprong overeind en rende naar zijn vriendin toe. Ze knikte naar bekende kleine pootafdrukjes in de grond."Hij heeft hier overnacht." zei Zwaluwpoot, terwijl ze met haar neus langs een bos struiken streek."Brilliant, Zwaluwpoot!" de donkergekleurde poes knikte afwezig en keek omhoog langs de steile hellingen van de bergen."We gaan van het tweebeenpad afmoeten." sprak ze."Zowel SchaduwClan als Muiskit zijn hier omhoog gegaan." Vuurpoot knikte."Maar hoe kunnen wij rotsen beklimmen? Wij zijn geen bergkatten, en het lijkt erop dat er een sneeuwstorm op komst is." Zwaluwpoot kneep haar ogen half dicht, ging keurig zitten en krulde haar staart rond haar poten. Vuurpoot moest wel bekennen dat hij een beetje jaloers op haar was. Net als haar broers en ouders had Zwaluwpoot een dikke, halflangharige vacht die bestand was tegen de koudste winden. Ook was hij donker en slorpte hij daarmee ieder straaltje zonlicht op dat hij kon bereiken."Ik heb een idee." zei Zwaluwpoot, haar mond een grimmige streep."Hopelijk gaan jullie me niet haten, maar volg me." ze trippelde een poosje rond tussen de rotsen. Toen riep ze hen. Vuurpoot, Distelpoot en Veerpoot kwamen nieuwsgierig naast haar staan. De donkere poes had een grote, blubberige plas modder gevonden. Voor Vuurpoot haar kon vragen wat ze ging doen, was ze al aan het rollen in de drab. Veerpoot knipperde verbaasd met haar ogen en Distelpoot trok met zijn oor."Zwaluwpoot, wat doe je?" vroeg Vuurpoot verbijsterd toen de poes iewat smerig en volledig bedekt met modder overeind kwam."Modder kleeft ons vacht aan elkaar." legde ze uit."Zo kan er minder wind doorheen en krijgen we het warmer." Veerpoot maakte een opgewonden sprongetje."En zo hebben we ook een betere camouflage tegen de rotsen!" zei ze opgewekt. Ze plofte in de modder en wreef woest heen en weer. Toen ze klaar was waren er nauwelijks nog stipjes van haar eens smetteloze zilverwitte vacht te zien. Toen ook Vuurpoot en Distelpoot volkomen bedekt waren met het goedje, overlegden ze even over wat ze gingen doen."Oke Modderpoot," zei Vuurpoot tegen Zwaluwpoot."Wat doen we? Modderpoot en Modderpoot willen dat we hier overnachten, maar ik heb liever geen modder in mijn toch al modderachtige moddermond." Veerpoot giechelde en Distelpoot's snorren trilden terwijl Zwaluwpoot met haar ogen rolde."Sorry Modderpoot, maar nu we al onder modder zitten op onze prachtige moddervacht, zou ik voorstellen om deze nacht door te trekken." Veerpoot deed een stap naar voren."Maar Modderpoot, dan zullen we havikken of adelaars nooit zien aankomen!" Modderpoot- pardon, Zwaluwpoot, trok maar allebei haar oren."Veerpoot, we hebben al zo weinig tijd over. Het zou me niets verbazen moesten de SchaduwClankatten 's nachts ook reizen. Ze zijn immers van de SchaduwClan, die doen alles 's nachts. Geloof me. Waarom proberen wij het ook niet?" Distelpoot kneep zijn ogen halfdicht."Zwaluwpoot heeft een punt." vertelde hij zijn vriendin."We kunnen het proberen." Vuurpoot boorde zijn nagels in de rotsen, waarbij hij ze pijnlijk plooide."Maar wat met de sneeuwstorm? Als we 's nachts al geen havikken kunnen zien, gaat dat zeker niet lukken met een sneeuwstorm er bovenop." Zwaluwpoot krulde haar lip."Als wij de havikken niet kunnen zien in een sneeuwstorm, kunnen zij ons ook niet zien. Laten we er dus maar op hopen." Het was diep in de nacht toen de ijzige wind opstak en tussen de kale spleten van de rotsen gierde. De vier jonge leerlingen liepen op ruig, bergachtig terrein en hadden nog geen grasspriet beschutting. Toen begonnen de eerste sneeuwvlokken te vallen. Nog voor ze het goed en wel doorhadden, zaten ze midden in een wilde sneeuwstorm. De bruine vegen op hun pels werden vermengd met witte, bevroren vlokken die aan hun wimpers bleven kleven en zich in hun ogen boorden, en de gure wind blies hen bijna van de rotsen af. Zwaluwpoot stond voorop en kreeg de ergste lading, terwijl Veerpoot zich zo goed en zo kwaad als het kon achter Distelpoot verschuilde. Vuurpoot liep wat sneller en haalde Zwaluwpoot in, waarna hij naast haar bleef lopen."Waarom kom je hier staan?" Zwaluwpoot's stem klonk nogal beverig, iets wat niet vaak voorkwam. Er viel een opgelaten stilte."Omdat je altijd zo eenzaam bent.." zei Vuurpoot aarzelend. Hij knipperde sneeuw uit zijn ogen. Zwaluwpoot werd knalrood. Vuurpoot had haar nog nooit zo opgelaten gezien, en voor het eerst voelde hij zich ook erg ongemakkelijk."Ehm tja.. ik ga maar 'ns.." zei hij vaag en deed strompelend een paar stappen naar achteren tot hij bij Veerpoot en Distelpoot liep."Arme Muiskit.." fluisterde Veerpoot, nauwelijks hoorbaar boven de gure wind."Zou hij op tijd een grot gevonden hebben?" Op dat moment werd haar stem doorbroken door een luid, langerekt gehuil. Zwaluwpoot verstijfde, ontplofte, en leek twee keer zo groot als normaal terwijl ze zich met overeind staande haren omdraaide naar haar reisgenoten."Wat-" begon Vuurpoot."Rennen!!!" brulde Zwaluwpoot."Nu!" Op het moment dat de vier leerlingen zich afzetten en wegvlogen richting een beschuttere helling, klonken er schrapende klauwen, en even later barstten er twee gigantische vossen uit de struiken. Vuurpoot had nog nooit zulke vossen gezien. Ze waren groot, terwijl de ene gitzwart en de andere grijs met wit was, en ze hadden ogen in de kleur van een ijsstorm."Wolven!" snauwde Zwaluwpoot."We moeten een geul in de rotsen vinden! Zo gauw mogelijk!" Vuurpoot's haren kwamen nu ook overeind van doodsangst."Wolven?!" bracht hij hijgend uit."Zoals in de verhalen van de oudsten?! Ik dacht dat ze niet echt bestonden!!!" Zwaluwpoot gromde woest."Veerpoot! Gebruik die prachtige ogen van je en probeer gleuven te vinden!" Veerpoot knikte angstig en speurde in het rond, terwijl ze zo snel mogelijk wegstormden met de wolven op hun hielen."Daar! Dit wordt riskant want we gaan over een smalle richel moeten waar de wind tien keer zo sterk is, maar-" "Stop met kwetteren en ga ervoor!" schreeuwde Zwaluwpoot. Vuurpoot schrok van haar stemverheffing, maar daardoor ging hij dubbel zo snel rennen. Opeens voelde hij kaken dichtklappen op nauwelijks een muislengte van zijn staart, en zijn bloed veranderde in ijs. Blijven rennen! ''dacht hij. Zijn eigen stem in zijn hoofd was jammerlijk genoeg niet woest genoeg. ''Had ik maar een Zwaluwpoot in mijn hoofd! ''dacht hij kwaad. Toen kreeg hij een idee. Hij beeldde zich in dat Zwaluwpoot hem toesnauwde dat hij moest blijven rennen, ondanks de wolf die hem bijna te pakken had. Al gauw bereikten de leerlingen te richel, maar vlak voor Vuurpoot er op kon springen om achter zijn vrienden aan te gaan, voelde hij vlijmscherpe tanden in zijn flanken zinken. Hij slaakte een kreet toen hij werd weggesleurd, en weer werd losgelaten. Terwijl hij probeerde weg te krabbelen greep de wolf hem aan zijn nek. Vuurpoot kon zijn klauwen net niet meer in de rotsen boren, en zag de grond verdwijnen terwijl hij omhoog werd geslingerd."Vuurpoot!!" hoorde hij Zwaluwpoot gillen. Haar wanhopigste stem zou hij nooit meer vergeten, en dat was wat de vlam in zijn borst aanstak. Zwaluwpoot betekende meer voor hem dan enig ander persoon. Terwijl hij door de lucht zeilde, zag hij zijn kans en toen hij weer omlaag viel klauwde hij zich vast in de wolf. Het beest brulde verrast, maar Vuurpoot was het andere roofdier uit het oog verloren. Het wezen greep hem aan zijn nek en sleurde hem weg van de zwarte wolf. Vuurpoot slaakte een noodkreet, maar opeens voelde hij een hevige schok door de wolf gaan. Hij ving een glimp op van brilliante, woudgroene ogen voor hij samen met de wolf en zijn redder van de richel afstortte. Vuurpoot kreunde toen hij weer bij zijn positieven kwam. Ze waren vele, vele vossenlengtes naar beneden gestort en vervolgens iewat zachter in de verse, dikke laag sneeuw geland. De wolf had het niet overleeft door zijn grote gewicht, maar hij en zijn redder waren lichter geweest. Ondanks wat pijnlijke botten en een hoop blauwe plekken was hij er goed vanaf gekomen. Maar wie was tegen de wolf aangebeukt en had hen zo allemaal in de kloof doen vallen? Hij draaide zich om. Woudgroene ogen. Roerloze zwarte cyperse vacht."Zwaluwpoot!" hijgde Vuurpoot."Ow." kreunde zijn vriendin."Raak me alsjeblieft niet aan," hijgend kwam ze overeind, haar achterpoot hoog opgetrokken."Volgens mij heb ik iets verstuikt." Vuurpoot vloekte."Hoe kon je zo roekeloos zijn!" snauwde hij."We waren bijna dood!!" Zwaluwpoot leek helemaal niet verrast van zijn uitval."Jij was net zo goed dood, herinner je je nog?" zei ze koeltjes. Vuurpoot zwiepte woest met zijn staart."Je hebt ons beiden van de afgrond doen storten!!! Hoe kunnen we Distelpoot en Veerpoot ooit nog terugvinden?! Deze reis schiet niks op! Waarom moest je per se tegen die wolf aanbeuken?!!" hij wou haar pijn doen. Vuurpoot wou zijn vriendin kwetsen en die eeuwige neutrale, veel te volwassen blik van haar gezicht vegen. Maar het lukte hem niet. In plaats daarvan bleef ze hem aanstaren met die smaragdgroene ogen die door zijn ziel heen leken te kijken en het doodsbange katertje eronder konden zien."Je bent in paniek." zei ze."Niet waar!" snauwde Vuurpoot."Hoe kan jij dat nou weten?!" Zwaluwpoot's norharen wiebelden."Je hart klopt veel te snel. ik kan het zien door je borstvacht." ze legde een poot op de plek, wat niet veel hielp omdat Vuurpoot's hart daardoor nog sneller ging bonzen. Ze gaf hem een zacht likje op zijn wang, draaide zich om en speurde omhoog naar de rotsen."Volgens mij zal het een paar dagen duren voor we terug oppikken met Distelpoot en Veerpoot, maar we hebben elkaar toch?" Hoofdstuk 4: Veerpoot ''Geschreven door Hulstlicht Veerpoot zat geschokt naar beneden te kijken. Ze kon geen enkel stukje vacht van Vuurpoot en Zwaluwpoot onderscheiden. Distelpoot zat naast haar in stilte toe te kijken wat er was gebeurd. Het was een ijzige stilte en de vrienden zeiden geen woord tegen elkaar. Veerpoot keek op en zag een blad voor haar neus naar beneden dwarrelen. Voor het duister het had opgeslokt maakte het nog een laatste dwarreling. Ze zat in stilte te kijken en te denken. Distelpoot onderbrak haar gedachten door een diepe zucht te laten horen. “We moeten ze vinden”, zei Distelpoot en keek Veerpoot met zijn groene ogen aan. Veerpoot keek hem en zag dat Distelpoot's ogen vol pijn stonden. “We zullen ze vinden”, fluisterde ze zacht. Er hing geen wolkje aan de lucht en de maan scheen helder met zijn licht op de twee leerlingen. “Ik denk dat Vuurpoot en Zwaluwpoot weer naar boven zullen klimmen maar hier gaat dat niet. Dus zullen ze waarschijnlijk doorlopen tot dat ze een plek vinden waar ze dat wel kunnen doen”, zei Distelpoot die al aan het rondkijken was. Veerpoot keek rond en zag een plaats waar je omhoog kon klimmen. Maar het was er moeilijk om te komen. Ze wierp een blik naar beneden en daar zaten kloven en stukken van de weg staken uit. “Maar voor Zwaluwpoot en Vuurpoot is het veel moeilijker om er te komen”, dacht Veerpoot en er schoot paniek door haar heen. Ze keek naar boven en meende even een zwaluw te zien. Ze schudde nog eens goed met haar hoofd maar het bleek niets voor te stellen. Toen drong het door Veerpoot door. “Ze hebben Zwaluwpoot, ze heeft meer kennis dus voor hen zal het makkelijker te zijn om er te komen”, dacht Veerpoot blij bij zichtzelf. Ze liet de weg zien aan Distelpoot die het ermee eens was dat we die kant moesten nemen. “We zullen extra voorzichtig moeten zijn. Nu Zwaluwpoot en Vuurpoot daar beneden zijn, hebben we twee ogen en twee oren minder die eventuele gevaren kunnen merken”, zei Distelpoot. De twee vrienden gingen op weg. Ze hadden geen enkel woord gezegd sinds ze de grot hadden verlaten. De wind waaide langs Veerpoot heen en ze raakte de koude rotswanden. De maan begon langzaam onder te gaan en de eerste zonnestralen kwamen naar boven. Veerpoot was Zwaluwpoot dankbaar voor haar idee over de modder. Ze had het inderdaad warm en zo kon je haar minder goed zien. Distelpoot draaide zich om naar Veerpoot. “Het begint te sneeuwen”, mompelde hij en hij keek naar boven. Kleine sneeuwvlokjes kwamen langzaam naar beneden dartelen en belande op de met modder bekleedde vachten van de katten. “We kunnen alvast een schuilplaats zoeken voordat het harder begint te sneeuwen”, stelde Veerpoot voor. Distelpoot knikte en begon vaart te maken. De weg onder hun poten werd steeds breder totdat ze op een duur bij een open plek aankwamen. Er stond een enorme boom met enorme wortels. De blaadjes waren dood en er lagen een paar op de grond. De boom was omringd door steile rotswanden die je onmogelijk kon beklimmen. Alleen aan de overkant van de plek was er nog een klein weggetje waar je verder kon gaan. Na de boom stonden er ook nog een paar struiken en een klein waterplasje. Veerpoot schrok dat er hier zoveel groen was. Tot nu toe hebben ze alleen maar rots gezien en heel af en toe een struik. Veerpoot dacht terug aan het blad van daar straks. “Hier komt het dus vandaan”, dacht ze en bekeek de boom nog een goed. “We kunnen in de wortels van de boom schuilen en een nest maken van die bladeren”, stelde Distelpoot voor. Veerpoot knikte en begon al met het verzamelen van de zachtste bladeren. Terwijl Veerpoot de boom gereed maakte voor de storm ging Distelpoot jagen tussen de struiken. Toen Veerpoot klaar was met het comfortabel te maken in de boom en Distelpoot genoeg had gevangen om hun buikje vol te eten gingen de twee leerlingen dicht tegen elkaar in de boom zitten. Ze waren net op tijd want het begon al hard te waaien en de sneeuw kwam met pakken uit de lucht. Zolang ze niet naar buiten konden gaan vanwege de storm gingen de twee leerlingen even slapen. Veerpoot rolde zich op en drukte zicht stevig tegen Distelpoot aan. Ze sloot haar ogen en viel weg van de slaap. Veerpoot opende haar ogen en zag dat Distelpoot weg was. Ze sprong overeind en stormde naar buiten. Maar in plaats van Distelpoot te zien stonden er twee katten gebogen voor de boom. Veerpoot stapte er rustig op af. “Wat doen jullie hier?”, vroeg ze vriendelijk en keek de katten aan. Ze leken haar niet te horen. Veerpoot trippelde naar hen toe en gaf hen een voorzichtig duwtje. Maar ze ging gewoon door hen heen. Veerpoot zat verbaast te kijken. Ze keek rond en zag dat de bladeren van de boom groen waren en er nog aanhingen. Er waren veel meer stuiken en de grote rotswanden waren nog vele groter. “Dit moet een droom zijn”, mompelde Veerpoot in zichzelf die verbaast rondkeek. Ze bekeek de katten nog eens goed. Een was een zwarte kater met witte poten en de ander was een slanke poes met een rode vacht en amberkleurige ogen. “De voorouders hebben me een teken gezonden, Vlek”, zei de kater. De poes die Vlek moest zijn knikte. “Ik ook. We kunnen teruggaan”, zei Vlek. De katten trippelden richting Veerpoot en liepen dwars door haar heen. De plek begon te vervagen. Ze wierp nog een laatste blik op de boom en verdween toen. Veerpoot schrok wakker. Naast haar zat Distelpoot nog te slapen. De sneeuwstorm was gaan liggen. Veerpoot ging naar buiten en keek nog eens naar de boom. “Is dit meer dan alleen een boom?”, vroeg ze zich af. Wat ze ook had gedroomd, het moest lang geleden zijn gebeurt, want de rotswand was afgebrokkeld en dat moest jaren geduurd hebben. Hoofdstuk 5: Zwaluwpoot ''Geschreven door Avondpoot'' "Pff, we zijn er eindelijk!" Zwaluwpoot keek opgelucht omhoog langs de weelderig begroeide helling."Klopt. We zouden Distelpoot en Veerpoot in geen tijd moeten vinden!" snorde Vuurpoot. De twee leerlingen klauterden traag maar vast omhoog langs de ranken klimop, bosjes struiken en stronken die vastgeklemd zaten tussen de rotsen. Ondertussen dacht Zwaluwpoot diep na. Als ze goed calculeerde, zouden de SchaduwClankatten al bijna het einde van de bergen hebben bereikt. Zij en haar vrienden waren nog maar halfweg, dus Muiskit zou nu heel dichtbij moeten zijn. Zouden ze nog dicht genoeg zijn bij het woud om met een uitgeputte, jonge kitten terug te keren? Zouden ze zich niet gewoon beter aansluiten bij de SchaduwClankatten en dan met meerdere, sterke krijgers terugkeren? Wat als Muiskit het niet haalde en ze met lege poten terugkeerden? Wat als ze verbannen werden om hun ongehoorzaamheid? Zwaluwpoot schudde haar kop woest heen en weer en klauterde gestaag verder. De top kwam al in zicht, en ondertussen streek de ijzige bergwind alweer tegen haar pels. Haar achterpoot deed veel pijn, maar ze had de bovenkant al bijna bereikt en dan zou ze hem een grondige wasbeurt en veel rust geven. Als ze Veerpoot en Distelpoot tenminste konden vinden... binnenkort meer! Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Hulstlicht Categorie:Reis van de Sterren